bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto Tyler/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *Enough talking. Let's fight! *Whoa dude, you got some balls talking like that. But alright, let's do this. *What are you doing? *I think I'll just follow you for a while. *Let's be friends... but don't anger the watcher. *Aaaaaaaahhhhh! *Here's someone who isn't one of us. Beat him! *Where do you think you're going? *Hey! You picked the wrong area to be in, dude! *Too much work! Let's go home! *Sure. Why not? *I don't wanna be seen with you anymore. I think I moight go now. *I'm getting bored of this. *Aw Christ! Hey! Help me out over here! *If you wanna be cool, you gotta prove it and smash some cars! *I’m starting a tagging campaign and I want you to help me. You in? *Those greasers are a bunch of stuck-up idiots. Go egg some of them for me, okay? *Let’s have some fun with these water balloons. See how many people you can hit with them, okay? *Hey! Some school kid been seen with my bike? *Dammit! *Ah, that's garbage. *What a lame trick. *You're awful! *That sucks! *Gimme that bike, you dumb kid! *Grr, you better gimme that bike! *Hey punk! You better run! *I just stole that bike! *This makes me feel better! *Oh. Hey there. *It's okay. *Don't sweat it. *Outta my way! *Move it! *Move! *Go on, get outta the way! *Step aside! *Move over! *Go away! *Get outta the way! *Move it, dumb school kid! *Get outta here, dweeb! *Damn school kid. *Come back here and try that again! *Watch where you're goin'! *You can't steer that thing! Saying Goodbye *You know I hate everyone from that school of yours. So get lost. *Man, I'm too bored for this. See ya. *This is garbage. I'm off. Saying about carnival *That was trash. *Ha. Garbage. Calling friends for help *Guys! Guys! Help me out over here! Yeah? *Hey guys! Help me out over here! Where'd you? Chasing *Stop or I'll beat you harder! *You run like a chick! When someone hides from him *Get back here you skinny little kid! *You gonna go runnin' back to your little school? Out of breath *I...need to quit. Wandering around *Bullworth sucks! *I hate school! *I wish I'd never gone to school! *School is such a waste of time! *If only I didn't have to go to school... Complaining *It totally sucks ya'know? *I'll tell you what it is. Utter garbage, that's what. When confused *I just don't get it! Marveling *Nice work! *Cool! Conversing *And another thing... *So yeah. Also well check this out. *Those little carnival dwarves are weird. *All school teachers are jerks. *School kids suck. *All teachers are idiots. *I heard you could get different versions of those pictures ya'know? *The Bullworth kids have carved out of bunch recently. Bunch of wimps. *Did you see that tag on atop of city hall? I heard some Bullworth kid did it. *No. Really? *Honestly? *That's garbage. *Yeah. I know whatcha mean. *I'm gonna have to go home one day. *I really hated being at school ya'know? *I really hated being at school ya'know? *I'm broke. *I still need to beat that moron. *Yeah. Don't I know it? *Yeah. I hate that too. *So what? *What are you want me to do about it? *The whole system sucks. *This country's garbage. *I hate this town. *There's an awful smell around this place. *See ya later. *Bye. *Goodbye. *I'm gonna destroy that damn school. *I'm gonna write all the wrongs that have been done to me. *I've been lose the garbage over the school gate one of those days. *I stole some cigarettes. *Nice one! *Good going! *Good work! *Have you ever wished you were more popular? *Have you ever punched the wall? *Did you ever threw someone by the eggs? *Have you ever wanted to kill someone? *Yeah. I guess so. *Maybe I have. *I don't remember. Losing Dodgeball *Dammit! *You cheated, didn't you? *Uh, gnats. *Not my fault. *That was unfair. *Can't believe it. Grossed-out *That's sick! Hit by friendly fire *You dumb kid I'm try to help you! *What's wrong with you, you moron? While fighting *Right, that's it. Hit me again and I'll kill you! *DIE!! *I'm gonna rip﻿ your head off! *You're dead! Losing a fight *I'm dying! *groan* My head hurts! *groan* I feel ill! *groan* It hurts all over… *moan* I wanna go home! *moan* Oh crap! *moan* Starting fight with Greaser *Frickin' school kids! Starting fight *Who are you calling skinny? *I'll show you who's hard! *It's time for a fight! *Time to die! Starting fight with Jock *You crappy little school boy! Starting fight with Nerd *Die you dirty freak! Starting fight with Prep *Die, rich kid, die! Kicked in the groin *You dirty little PRICK! Taken down and spit on *I can't believe you just did that! Watching a fight *Kill him! KILL him! *Take him DOWN! *DIE! DIE! DIE!! *Oh, whatta? *'ey! *Time to run! *You're cool you know that? *How much can you bench press? About 150? *You wouldn't try to hurt me, would you? *I wanna be a circus freak! *Thanks. *Whoa thanks. *Give me all your money! *Dollars. Now. Give them to me! *Either you give me your money or I take it from you. *You want my help? You gotta pay me, schoolboy. *Right. Thanks for that. *Thanks, jerk. *And about time too. *Here ya go. *Hi. 'S up? *Hey. What's up? *How's it going? *Hello, Missy. *Hello mister...whatever. *Hello kid. Those clothes are pretty cool. *Hi there. *What's up? Cool hair by the way. *Hey. Styling shirt. *Dude. Love your new ink. *What the hell is that? *I need more tattoos. Category:Character Quotes Category:Melvin O'Connor/Quotes